readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charming Sacrifice
Plot the story starts off at yahwahtacsip at Ledgerdomain where Hex and Charmcaster are seen fighting"give up my niece I tought you all of that you can not pass on your teacher"Hex says,"I will not give up uncle I won't let you do that"Charmcaster says,"well you chose that"Hex says while shooting Charmcaster with some kind of dark magic she falls off and then he picks up his old wand"oh my old wand"Hex shouts out evilly with strange words when a huge pile of palorfaygs rise around him and Scrutins rise above him too when Charmcaster opens a rift and escapes though it when palorfayg notices he tries to go after her but Hex stops him"let her go we don't need weaks....let the war begin"Hex says smiling evilly(Theme Song starts)at Gwen's house Ben and Kevin are playing Summo Slammer"you are not gonna beat me dude"Ben says,"oh really....watch this"Kevin says,when he uses his powers and breaches the game providing his Summo player with metal,"and.....victory"Kevin says,"you cheated"Ben says,"no I did not I just used my skills"Kevin says,they start to fight when Gwen gets down"hey hey you both stop acting like kids"Gwen shouts at them,"sorry..."Ben says,but kevin say nothing"Kevin!!!"Gwen says,"what?!! okay I am sorry for cheating"Kevin says,when the door knocks"I am coming"Gwen says when she opens the door she finds Charmcaster reeling"gwen help!!"she says then she falls unconscious....."Charmcaster!!"Gwen shouts out,later at Gwen's room where Charmcaster is seen lying on the bed and coming to her conscious again"hey"Gwen says smilling,"hey"Charmcaster says,"welcome back princess"Kevin says,"so what happened to you"Ben says,when Charmcaster has a flashback of what heppened with her and Hex,"oh Hex we have got to stop him"Charmcaster shouts,"what about him?!"Gwen wonders,"he is going to start a war against humanity"Charmcaster says,"what?! what do you mean?"Ben says,"he came to my palace talked to me about his plan to rule the world when I refused he attacked me I tried to struggle but he was stronger stripped me of my wand I almost escaped"Charmcaster says,"I don't believe it he tries to kill his niece?!where is the mercy"Kevin says,"Hex knows no mercy"Charmcaster says,"when is he gonna start?!"Gwen says,"I don't know"Charmcaster says,when they hear a noise outside...Kevin looks through the window"I think he started"Kevin says,"he brought that to himself"Ben says while slamming the Ultimatrix and turns to Ultimate Echo Echo ,he jumps through the window breaking the glass"Ben!!"Gwen shouts,"sorry I am gonna fix it"Ultimate Echo Echo says,when Kevin absorbs a metal bar"ladies excuse me I have a party to join"Kevin sas while jumping after Ben,"stay here I am gonna help them out"Gwen says,"I am coming with you"Charmcaster says,"but you are..."Gwen says when Charmcaster interrupts,"it's personal Gwen"Charmcaster says,Gwen smiles"let's go"Gwen says,and they go after Ben and Kevin, meanwhile Ultimate Echo Echo is seen throwing a scrutin with a sonic disk and Kevin is seen smashing two Palorfaygs,"this is much more fun than I thought"Kevin says,"do you wanna play?!"Ultimate Echo Echo says,"of course I do"Kevin says,then both of them start to throw the magical monsters to each other like playing tennis,"catch this dude"Kevin says,when Ultimate Echo Echo turns to Humungousaur, he grows himself and picks up a metal stock and hits the monster away the monster crashes into a wall"just in goal"Kevin says,when suddenly Kevin and Humungousaur get a mana shots from the back causing them to fall....Humungousaur turns back to ben,"I see you joined the party"Hex says suddenly,"give up Hex we are 2 you are one"Kevin says,"you missed counting"Hex says,"what?!"Kevin says,Hex clones himself into two clones,"we are two"Hex says,when Ben gets up"did you have to use your brain and count Kev?!"Ben says,"why do you make it so hard...just give up and I will give you some powers to rule with me"Hex says,when suddenly"lier"Charmcaster says,"what?!"Hex says,"you are a lier Hex"Charmcaster,"then you told them....traitor"Hex says while shooting charmcaster with magical ray,when Gwen suddenly defends her using the defence spell,"the lucky girl you are here too"Hex says,"give up Hex you have no chance"Ben says,when Hex starts to laugh evilly"you missed again Tennyson"Hex says,when he suddenly starts to turn into a monster that looks like a devil when the other clone merges again with him,"now I am gonna destroy the earth and rebuild it on my own way"Hex says,when Ben Gwen and Kevin are surprised,Gwen looks beside her but she doesn't find Charmcaster,she looks before her to find Charmcaster before the devil Hex,"this time you missed Hex"Charmcaster says,"huh?!"Hex says,when charmcaster uses a dark spell on Hex that causes him to vanish slowly"what is happening to me?!"Hex says,"oh no"Gwen says,"what is the matter?!"Ben asks,"this spell..we have to stop her"Gwen says,"why?!"Kevin says,"it absorbs the user life"Gwen says,"what?!"Kevin says,"don't worry I got that Gwen"Ben says,he turns to Fasttrack ,"I am gonna help her"Fasttrack says then runs to Charmcaster but before he reaches her,she vanishes with hex with a smile on her face and the vanshing causes an explosion...."no Hope"Gwen shouts,"oh man"Fasttrack says while turning back to ben,"I am sorry gwen she is gone"Kevin says,when Ben reaches them"I am sorry that was faster than me"Ben says,when Gwen is seen crying"I will not forget you Hope..my best friend I have ever had"Gwen says when she has a flashback with Charmcaster............The End Major Events *Hex tries to take over the world. *Hex died. *Charmcaster died. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Charmcaster (Hope) 'Villians:' *Hex *Scrutin *Palorfayg 'Aliens Used:' *Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Fasttrack Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe